The Avengers Two: The New Recruit
by MissesCaptainAmerica
Summary: Claire Seymour has had a peaceful life for four years. Her nemesis defeated, she has settled into an a apartment in New York and is living peacefully. That is, until S.HI.E.L.D catches whiff of the new superhero in New York. Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

* * *

"Director Fury?" Maria Hill walked into the conference room, screens blank, with her boss leaning on his hands over the long bar below the said empty screens.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" Nick responded with a blank tone, stressed about what he had just heard.

"We have found a new superhero on the radar." She responded, carefully, seeing her boss stressed out.

"You have?"

"Yes. She is similar to Captain America, do you wish us to track her down?"

"Yes, bring her in. I do wish to speak with her."

"Yes, sir." Maria Hill exited the room, leaving her boss alone. "Track her down, we need to know where she is and make it quick!" She called upon re entering the main room.

The clicking of fingers on keyboards and the sounds of computers doing their job clicked in to her ears. _C'mon, hurry it up_, she thought.

"I've got a hit!" Shouted one of the men from the back, Maria hurried over to him.

"Where is she?"

"She's just entered a small apartment building of thirty-sixth."

"Good job." She turned and headed back towards the conference room.

_How could there be another Captain America? And a girl? How did she even get her hands on a serum, the original was lost?_ These were the questions that ran through Nick Fury's head as he waited for Hill to return with the information. _Who is this girl, and where did she come from? What does she look like?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Hill re entering the room.

"She has just been seen entering a small apartment building off thirty-sixth."

"Send Barton and Romanoff. Get her here at all costs."

"Yes, sir." Hill left the room and again went back to the main room. "Get Barton and Romanoff on her now! She is to be here at all costs, ASAP!"

A agent rushed past her towards the left and another agent rushed past her to the right. _This girl better be worth it._

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? I know it's not the best writing, but next chapters will be better. I'm not the best at writing in third person so just trust me and keep reading. Please!**

_**~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~ **_


	2. Kidnapped

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

I entered the apartment building on thirty-sixth and walked up the stairs, taking out the key to room 304 and entering my home. I placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and started to unload them, placing each object in its correct spot.

When that was finally finished, I retired to my living room, and relaxed on the sofa. The television flicked on at the push off the button on the remote in my hand and I sat back enjoying the peace of the four years of solitude from Master Anger because I had finally defeated that little bitch. He wasn't coming back anytime soon.

The slight noise of feet barely landing on the linoleum floor of my kitchen sounded and I wouldn't have heard it if it weren't thanks to my bionic hearing. I grabbed the throwing knife from under the cushion of the couch and stalked towards the kitchen, feeling the energy of my powers kick in, and upon catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the wall, I saw my eyes were glowing bright pink as they should. Not that I didn't like the natural piercing green, but I like the way the pink played off of my bright red hair that hung straight and down to my mid back currently.

I continued towards the kitchen when a flash of curly red hair flung past my eyes and something wrapped around my throat. My hands went up and pushed the cord away, snapping it in the process. I kicked back and heard a grunt as my foot connected with my attackers gut. I turned and saw a woman with the curly red hair hunched over in an all black skin tight one piece suit and a man holding a bow with a broken string. I kicked out and caught her in the head, flipping off her limp body and slashing my knife out across the man's chest causing him to drop the broken bow.

They both laid on the ground, the woman unconscious and the man clutching his wound.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded holding out the knife.

"We're from S.H.I.E.L.D." The man answered.

"What the hell is that?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"And what the hell is that?"

"We deal with bad guys and recruit people with super-human abilities."

"Bad guys? Why the fuck weren't you helping me four years ago when I was kidnapped by a bad guy and three years ago when he returned!" I questioned.

"Because you weren't on the radar." He said, holding his wound tightly.

"And I am now?"

"Yes."

The woman started to stir and I watched as the man crawled over to her, helping her up. "Natasha? Are you alright?" He asked her.

"What happened, Clint?"

"We, uh, may have been outmatched."

"That's fantastic. Where is she?"

"Uh, right there. But don't attack her."

She sat up and looked at me. "What's with your eyes?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"Nick Fury wants to recruit you into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Who?"

"The director of S.H.I.E.L.D." The man answered. "What's your name?"

"Again, none of your damn business."

"Please, Nick just wants to talk to you."

"Bullshit."

"Look, miss. We aren't leaving till you come with us, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The lady said.

"Well, I ain't going with you so I guess that means that hard way."

She pressed her finger to her ear and said, "Now." I heard a whooshing sound, my window break and something hit my neck. I pulled it off and saw what I recognized as a tranquilizer dart, I laughed.

"It'll take a lot more than a dart to knock me out." I jumped and flipped over behind them, with my back to my front door and kicked him in head.

"Clint!" The woman screamed, rushing over to him.

I was so distracted I didn't hear the front door open or hear the person enter, not until the brown mesh like bag was over my head and strong arms kept me restricted, to strong for even me.

"Stop moving, you're just making this harder for yourself." Spoke a masculine voice I didn't recognize, but I didn't listen to the unknown stranger and kept struggling, almost getting out of his grip then he would get a better hold and I would have to start all over.

"When hell freezes over." I responded to his command.

He started to drag me out of my apartment and down the hall. I kept struggling, but this time he kept a firm hold. A ding signaled we were getting on the elevator. My suspitions were confirmed when I felt my heels drag over the metal part of the elevator.

"I don't like this idea, Natasha."

"Yeah, well it was our last resort. She wouldn't come willingly."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not right fucking here?" I exclaimed.

"Feisty aren't you?" Asked the female.

"Fuck you."

"Language." Said the unknown man.

"You can shut the fuck up. Don't tell me what to do. You've gotten a potato sack over my head."

Silence. Looks like I won this battle.

* * *

After they dragged me out of the elevator, I was tossed into a van, where the same unknown figure held me. I feel like we have some sort of connection now. You know?

The ride was long, and rather bumpy. The road smoothed out after what felt like forever. Voices muffled in the background and I was dragged out of the van and across the pavement, then into a building and across some floors tile, then stone, then back to tile then it was dirt and I was sat on a chair and my hands tied and my feet as well. The sack was lifted off my head.

The man and woman from my apartment stood there, as well as a tall, buff man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You must be the one who held me? I'd shake your hand and congratulate you, but-" I jerked my hands in the ropes "-I'm kind of tied."

"No need. It was easy."

"Whatever."

"Now, would you like to tell us your name?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"That wasn't a question."

"Still don't wanna."

A dark man emerged from the shadows wearing a black eye patch. "Tell us your name."

"Ooh new guy. Still not telling you."

"I'm Nick Fury. Tell me your name."

"Well, Nick Fury, I don't wanna."

"Fine," he pressed his finger to his ear like the redhead had. "Hill, find out her name." There was a moment of silence. "So, your name is Claire?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Claire, earlier today, we found you on our superhero radar and I wanted to know your powers."

"Well, I'm not fucking telling you."

"We already know your eyes glow pink, and that you have amazing agility, strength and hearing. Care to let on more?"

"Fuck you."

"Language." Said the blonde.

"Who the fuck are you anyways. You've said that to me before."

"Steve Rogers."

"Well, Steve why don't you shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Ditto."

"Now, now. Claire, why don't you make this easier and just tell us."

"Well, I have invisibility powers. And I can fly."

"Interesting."

"Yeah-"

"She's lying."

"Do you gotta ruin everything Blondie?"

"Why don't you tell us what your real powers are?" Nick Fury demanded.

"Fine. But only if you let me out after."

"Deal."

"Okay. I have, like you said, agility, and strength and hearing. I also have speed, and regenerative cells. Which means I can't be injured." The redhead came over and untied my feet then my hands. I stood. "Can I leave now?"

"One more question."

"What?"

"Will you join the Avengers team?"


	3. Decision

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Out of the dirt room, into a room in the same building, pretty plain. Grey walls, stone floor, bed against the wall, dresser near the door, mirror next to it, one window, too small to fit through, steel door, locked. I'm being held prisoner by them till I decide if I'm going to help, or if I'm going to be locked away so I don't become a threat. Help, or be locked away. Those are on my options, and neither of them are particularly good. One one hand, if I help, I get out of this room and get to be a hero, known by the world and I get to be friends or team mates with the Earth's Greatest Hero's, but I'm also risking my life and dooming myself to possible death. But on the other hand if I don't agree, I'll be held in here like a prisoner and never be able to get out, alone for the rest of my life, stuck in here, but with no risk.

Sigh, two options, both with upsides and downsides. One better, one worse but both with an equal downside and upside. What would be better? Get out, but risk my life or stay here and not risk my life. I loved risk, but risking your life is another matter. But... I'd be risking my life for the benefit of others. Doesn't that make it worth it? I don't even know right know.

"Having trouble deciding?" asked a voice, I looked up and someone had let themselves into my cell. Blondie.

"Uh, yeah." I wasn't in the mood to be testy.

"No witty comeback?"

"Not exactly in the mood..."

"You know," he sat himself down beside me on the bed. "We aren't that different."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Don't you know who I am?"

"Sorry pal. But I don't."

"Wouldn't your parents or even grandparents have told you?"

"Uh, my parents are both big time lawyers, they don't exactly have time for me or time to book 'appointments' with my grandparents."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. I've gotten over it."

"Well, I'm glad."

"You gonna tell me who you are or not?"

"Oh, right. I'm Captain America."

"Who?"

"The worlds first superhero. I was injected with what they called a Super Soldier Serum back in the forties-"

"The nineteen forties?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Uh, like 24."

"What?"

"Can I just continue?"

"Go right on ahead old man."

He gave me a 'shut up' look then continued. "Before the serum, I was a scrawny little thing-"

"Seriously?" I poked his arm and all I felt was solid muscle. He gave me a look, "Sorry."

"Well anyways, I was always picking fights, and I would never back down. My best friend Bucky was always saving me. I wanted to be in the army so badly, I signed up numerous times, only to be shot down each time. Then finally the secret Allied project and I went through weeks of training. Then, I was picked to be given the Super Soldier Serum, Dr. Erskine, who was the german scientist that created the serum had chose me specifically. Once I was given it, it hurt like hell-"

"Language." I was given a 'Are you serious' look and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, it hurt, they were gonna turn it off, but I told them that I could handle it, and I did. Once it was over all my abilities to the peak of human perfection. But my celebration was short lived. People from HYDRA broke in and killed Dr. Erskine. So the formula to the serum was lost. I fought in World War ll and then I was flying a fighter jet defeating Red Skull, who was my enemy and he got sent off into space somehow and when I tried to pull the plane up, it malfunctioned and it crashed into the ice, where I was frozen in the ice and when the ice would start to kill me, my regenerative cells, like yours would, healed me and I survived, frozen in ice till they found me seventy years later. I fought against Loki when he tried to take over and stole the tesseract, we recovered it all, saved the Earth and Loki was locked away."

"Wow, so you have perfect agility, speed, strength, hearing, reflexes and stamina?"

"Yes, just like you."

"D-Does that mean that the lab I broke into had recreated the Super Soldier Serum?"

"You broke into a lab?"

"Uh, yeah, I was 15, the day of my fifteenth actually..."

"You broke into a lab when you were fifteen?"

"Yeah. Uh, I saw this vial, with a shimmering pink liquid in it, mind you it wasn't very large. I, uh, grabbed it and the alarms went off. I ran, scratching my hand on the window pane I removed and when I ran into the surrounding forest, I crushed it in my hand. I realized and dropped the glass, but it had already gotten into my bloodstream and it healed itself. I bolted hoom, climbing in through my window and that's when the first dizzy spell hit me. I fell to the ground and crawled to the bathroom, I pulled myself up by the sink and looked in the mirror, my teeth were straightening and getting whiter, my acne was going away and this little scar I had near the corner of my right eye was going away, of course, I fainted again, and when my head hit the floor I was unconscious. I woke up in a hospital and I could hear my parents and the doctor talking, I assumed they were on the other side of the curtain but when I pulled it back they were on the other side of the door, across the long room. I went over to confront them and saw my eyes were glowing pink. I got scared and ran. I trained when my powers were on, as then I couldn't control them, eventually I got kidnapped by this dude who had a vendetta against my parents. He tied me up and put me on a camera my parents could watch. Eventually, after like a week, I was able to turn my powers on, and defeat his henchmen, but he got away. I looked in the camera, my eyes still pink, and told my parents and sister that I loved them but wouldn't be coming home."

"Wow, that sucks. Have you seen your parents since?"

"Yes But it wasn't exactly the happy reunion they were hoping for. A year later, when I was sixteen, I'd mastered my powers and were able to turn them on with little effort, like I can now." I pushed, barely and felt the buzz of power that signaled my powers were on. Well, that and Cap over here jumped a little. I shut them off. "So, I'd mastered my powers and had settled into the old abandoned warehouse were I'd built my home. Then, I got sent a CD, curious, I plugged it into my computer and watched the video, it was my parents and sister tied up like I'd been and the guy who had taken me had kidnapped them, like he had me. Except this time, he wasn't after my parents, he was after me. So, since he was stupid enough to hold them in the same warehouse I figured out, I went there and I freed them, and defeated him, and like uh, the guy you defeated, he was sent into space. I haven't seen him since. But while my parents embraced with each other and my little sister, I left. I haven't seen them since, and they haven't seen me." I looked down at my hands in my lap as tears gathered in my eyes. I pushed them away, not wanting mister Super Soldier to think I'm a wuss.

"So, how does the pink eyes effect your powers?"

"Reasonable question. Uh, I have them all the time, like three quarters, but when I 'turn them on' they are intensified to max power and I get a like two hundred percent increase on speed. I'm fast."

"Wow, that's better than mine."

"I wouldn't... Doubt it."

"Well," he stood up and leaned against the door, tapping it twice. "One question remains. Are you joining us? Or are you gonna stay here like a prisoner?"

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I do?" He nodded and I thought it over for a moment, and realized the answer that had been there all along. The door slid open and he stepped back.

"Well?"

"Yes. I'll join the Avengers team." I said with confidence and followed him out of the cell.


	4. Tour Surprises

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

I sat at the half circle table in the room that had all the computers in it and tapped my foot nervously on the floor. Steve sat beside me, yes, he told me his real name. I was looking down at the table and waiting for Nick Fury to arrive so that I could tell him my decision but a woman wearing an outfit similar to redhead's, with brown hair tucked into a tight bun, had told me he was in a meeting with the councilmen. So, I had to sit and wait nervously.

"I don't see why your nervous, Fury wants you on the team." Steve told me.

"I don't know either, it's just a thing okay. I don't particularly like strangers. And he's pretty strange."

He laughed and it made me smile a bit. "You'll be fine, it's not like your telling it to the world." He patted my folded hands and I smiled a bit more.

"No, because if I was, I'd say 'Screw that, you can tell them' and walk away like a boss."

"What?"

"You really are from the forties aren't you? I'd walk away confident and like I owned the place."

"Oh, I get it now."

I smiled at him and some of my hair fell out from behind my ear, which had gone curly again. He reached over and tucked it back behind my ear, making me blush slightly.

"Agent Hill said you had something to tell me Miss Claire?" Nick Fury boomed as he walked in front of the table.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"What is i?"

"I-I'll join the Avengers team."

"That's wonderful. I assume you'll want to know your way around the base, and get to know the other Avengers before I have you fitted with a uniform and have you briefed."

"Uh, that'd be great."

"Steve?"

"Yes sir."

He stood and held out his hand. I took it and stood, god it was like middle school all over again. He led me away from the table and down a hall to the right. We passed numerous rooms that he didn't name off, till we reached a room that had glass windows about halfway up the wall, inside was a man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple shirt, working with wires and gadgets. We entered this room.

"Doctor Banner." He turned.

"Ah, Steve, how are you?"

"I'm good. This is Claire, she's our newest member of the Avengers team."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Uh. I'm eighteen, nineteen in a week."

"You're a little young to be a superhero don't you think?"

"Well, I got my powers when I was fifteen, the day I turned fifteen actually, so to answer your question, no."

"How did you get them, were you experimented on?"

"Actually, she did it to herself." Steve explained.

"How?"

"You gotta lot of questions don't you? Long version or short version?" I asked.

"Short please."

"Uh, well I can make it shorter, I can give you a demo?"

"Sure, just don't ruin my lab."

I pushed slightly and the buzz returned, I was full of energy. Banner stepped away from me and I ran and grabbed the table in the middle of the room and pushed myself up, flipping myself over it and landing on my feet. I scanned the room, and saw a weight, I ran over to it and picked it up, throwing it and running, doing a flip the catching it in midair. Okay, that was Speed, Agility, Strength, Stamina and maybe reflexes. "Can you whisper something, quietly?"

"Uh, okay?" He said in a whisper.

"You said, uh okay." I told him and his eyes widened, theres hearing. "Uh, and I don't know how to test reflexes." Steve picked up a handful of screws and tossed them at me. I simultaneously dodged them and caught them. I ran back over to them and plunked the screws back on the table, turning off my powers, the buzz dieing. "There you go."

"Wow, I'll have to ask you more questions late but Steve says you have to get on with a tour."

"Well, it was nice meeting you...?"

"Bruce Banner."

"Nice meeting you Bruce!" I followed Steve out of the room and we continued down the hall. "Was he an Avenger?"

"Yeah, he's the Hulk."

"Seriously? That dude?"

"Yeah. Don't get him angry."

"I'll take a mental note."

"Good idea."

He showed me some other rooms that would be important later. He showed me where they kept each uniform of the Avengers, each of them having their own door. I didn't understand why The Hulk had one but I guess he might need a change of clothes after. He showed me where the power generators were, in case I needed to access them, he speaks from personal experience was a tidbit he added. Other places he showed me were the training room, the armory, where they kept all the vehicles, and air vehicles, he showed me other labs and rooms with more computers and rooms with people bustling around in black suits.

When we made it back to the main room as I'm gonna call it, we were smiling and joking.

"Have a good time?" Fury asked.

We both stopped immediately.

"Yeah, he showed me a lot, I met Bruce Banner."

"Good, you'll meet everyone tomorrow, then Romanoff will take you to get fitted for an uniform the next day. You'll start training after that." He informed me.

"I have a busy schedule I see."

"If it's okay with you sir, I'd like to train her. I'm the only one who matches her strength without being out of control. And if I get a serious blow, it'll heal."

"Alright. You can train her. Be ready though."

"Yes sir."

"Uh, Mr. Fury? Where's my room? I don't have to go back to the cell do I?"

"No, you don't have to go back to the cell. It's right near Cap's actually. Why don't you show her? You two seem to be doing a lot together anyways."

"Sure thing, sir."

I followed Steve as he walked back down the left hall, but took a right not that far down the hall. It lead to a row of doors on both sides. I saw name after name on the doors as I followed him further and further down the hall. The doors got further and further apart as we got closer to the end of the hall. We finally stopped at a door four away from the end wall.

"Those ones are empty," He pointed to the doors on the right, "and this ones mine." He pointed to the door on the left.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Claire? One more thing before you go in."

"What is it?" I asked taking my hand off the door handle and turning to face him.

"Nothing really." I gave him a confused look and he took my chin in between his thumb and index finger and middle finger and pulled my face towards his and pressed his lips against mine. My heart rate sped up and my stomach was doing flips and turns like I did in Doctor Banner's lab. But, the euphoria didn't last long. Eventually, after what I would call a minute, he broke the kiss and turned and walked back down the hall. Not saying a word to me, just walking away. My eyes widened.

"What the fuck was that?" I called after him.

"A kiss!" He called back, without turning, and kept walking.

I leaned back against the door and went over it in my head. His nice behaviour this morning in the cell, telling me his life story pretty much, being patient when I kept interrupting him, then listening carefully while I told him. Comforting me when I was nervous, placing his hand on mine, tucking my hair behind my ear, offering to train me, taking me on the tour when he probably had better things to do. Did... Did he... Like me?

No, Captain fucking America didn't like a almost nineteen year old girl that had practically the same powers as him that didn't even have a name. I mean, red hair and green eyes are a thing I have that most boys my age like... But he's from the forties. It was a different time then, and he seems to still live in that time. So no, he couldn't.

Could he?

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Does he like her? **

**Uh, if you want to make suggestions on what her superhero name should be, they're welcome, I have a few of my own but they aren't the best. So suggestions are welcome! **

**Is it suspenseful enough? Answer my questions and I'll give you a shoutout! **

**I'll be giving out shoutouts soon, to people who comment, I'll have a question or a few at the end of every chapter regarding that specific chapter or about other possible stories I'll write! Answer the ones of the last published chapter and you'll get a shoutout! **

_**~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~**_


	5. The Team

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

The room ended up being pretty large, with a small kitchen, with a small, rectangular table and two chairs. A fridge, microwave, dishwasher, and some counter space along with cabinets on the walls above the counters. Everything fully stocked. A door, that lead to a bedroom with a king size bed and two bedside tables one with a phone and a alarm, the other had a light on it. A wooden dresser sat across from it. In it, there were simple clothing, blue skinny jeans, coloured t-shirts, undergarments, jogging pants, tights, tank tops, pajama pants, sweaters and in the bottom drawer there were three suits like the redhead was wearing. Two pairs of Nike running shoes sat beside the dresser, one black one pink. Another pair of shoes sat there as well, a pair of black strappy stilettos. Ah. Heels were not my forte. A door stood beside it and in it was the bathroom, a shower stall, and a tub. Fancy. There was a sink with a big mirror and of course, a toilet. Black S.H.I.E.L.D housecoats and bathrobes hung on the wall along with ordinary white towels.

When I got back in the bedroom, I discovered a closet. In it, was something terrifying. Dresses. Tons of them, of every colour of the rainbow. Long ones, short ones, medium length ones. Strapless ones, halter top ones, one sleeved ones, long sleeved ones, short sleeved ones. Fancy ones, more casual ones. It was terrifying. And on the floor, were more heels, and some flats thank god! But, there were a couple of boxes as well. I opened one of them and found it full of makeup. I shut it and threw it back in the closet. What, were they trying to kill me? I opened one more and found even more makeup, who uses this much makeup? There were a couple more boxes but I was not opening them. I was not looking at anymore makeup.

I changed into some black tights and a pink tank top, pulling a big blue hoodie over top of it. I managed to find a pair of slipper boots, and slipped them on as well. I left the bedroom and found the living room, which consisted of a beige couch with three large cushions, and a antique red chair with dark mahogany wood as a border. A light coloured wood and glass coffee table sat in front of it and on the wall opposite it sat a electric fireplace and a large flat screen television sat on top of it. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels, till I found a channel that showed my favourite show, Criminal Minds, and turned it on.

After around, four episodes, I drifted off.

* * *

"Hey, Claire! Wake up!" I heard a voice shout and I whipped my arm out and felt my hand connect with flesh. "Ouch!" I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light coming from the lights. I squinted so I could see and saw Steve clutching his nose.

"Oh my god!" I stood up and rushed over to him. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you to bad?"

"No, I'm fine. I came to wake you, Fury wants you up there to meet the team."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Around ten."

"Why so early?"

"You call this early?"

"Yeah. I usually don't wake up till like one."

"Well, get changed into something decent and we'll go up."

"Okay, give me a minute?" He nodded and I walked into my bedroom and to the dresser, I was not going anywhere near that closet. I didn't even see what was on the top shelf, but I'm guessing it's as terrifying as the rest of it.

I picked out a pair of blue skinnies, a soft pink v-neck tee and a cream sweater that had a long back. I put on the pink Nikes after putting on socks of course, and went into the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. I put my hair into a messy bun, and brushed my teeth, washing my face with cold water, then drying it off and walking back out into the living room where Steve was waiting on the couch.

"Can I grab something to eat and a drink?"

"Sure, but take it to go."

I nodded and went to the cabinets, finding a box of protein bars. "Builder bars... Ooh chocolate!" I grabbed one and went to the fridge and grabbed a red kool aid stuffing it in the pocket of the sweater and turned to Steve, "I'm ready." I told him, taking a bite of my bar. Oh these are good.

"Okay." I followed him out and closed the door.

"Do these things lock?"

"Yeah, from the inside. It's got a assassin proof lock on it."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll see when we get up there."

I suddenly remembered about how he had kissed me. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"I helped you decide whether to join or not, then gave you a tour, offered to train you and then showed you to your room."

"I meant the-"

"Oh, here we are." We had, indeed arrived in the main room and the half table was full. Redhead and Archer boy were there, along with Tony Stark or Iron Man, no doubt he was an Avenger. Bruce Banner was there and a unknown man with long blonde hair. Fury was standing in front of them.

I walked up to Fury, and Steve took a seat next to Stark. "Hi." I said to him, taking another bite of my bar.

"Hi. This is your team." I waved at them and smiled, stuffing the empty wrapper in my pocket and taking out the kool aid and opening it, and putting the straw to my lips. "You already know Steve, and you must know Tony Stark or Iron Man, as he is a what is it you call yourself?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He said and stood holding out his hand. I shook it, keeping the kool aid to my lips, drinking it.

"I'm Claire."

"I've heard." He sat back down and I put the kool aid back to my lips.

"This is Natasha Romanoff, or the Black Widow. She'll be the only girl on your team." I shook her hand as well.

"Sorry, about the whole, kicking you in the gut, then the head thing."

"Not a problem, you're a good fighter, besides its good to have another girl on the team."

I smiled and took another sip of kool aid, leaving the straw on my lips.

"This is Clint Barton, or Hawkeye."

"Sorry about your bow."

"Easy fix." I shook his hand and he sat back down.

"This is Bruce Banner, or The Hulk."

"We already met."

"Nice to see you again." I shook his hand as well.

"And lastly, Thor. He's from Asgard, and he's a god. God of thunder and lightning?"

"Yes."

"Where's Asgard?"

"Another dimensional planet."

"Oh. So Aliens exist."

"Yes." We shook hands and he sat down again.

"This is your team. Get along with them and have their backs." Fury told me.

"Right." I sat down next to Steve and tapped my fingers on the table.

"How old are you, Claire?" Tony asked me.

"I'll be nineteen next week."

"Your quite young." Thor said.

"Well, I got my powers on my fifteenth birthday."

"How did you get them?" Clint asked me.

"Uh, I broke into a lab... And stole a vial, it had a pink liquid in it. Like this colour." I turned on my powers on to show them. Everyone but Steve, Bruce and for some reason, Thor jumped back. I turned them off again. "When I grabbed it, alarms went off and I escaped through a window, getting a cut on my hand in the process. I accidently crushed it in my hand while I was running and it got into my cut. It healed it."

"Wow, why did your eyes turn pink?" Tony asked.

"Uh, because I turned my powers on. Or up, I guess."

"How does that work?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I have them up to like thee quarters of the actual power they can go up to all the time and by using will power I can turn them on, or up, to full but it turns my speed up to like two hundred percent. I'm really fast."

"Fascinating. I'd love to learn the science behind it." Tony pondered.

"I'm not being your lab rat."

"Darn."

"Nice try, though."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Wonder why Fury called us all in?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe there will be another war?" I offered.

"Unlikely, who would carry war out on us?" Tony asked. "Loki's locked away."

"You guys have a multitude of enemies. Any one of them could be plotting their revenge."

"That's a nice way of thinking." Bruce said.

"I'm just pointing out that every single one of you has enemies, and enemies as a whole I bet."

"Do you have any enemies."

"One. But that bastard wont be coming back." They all looked at me. "What? I just said bastard? Not like I said fucking bastard or anything. Well I just did, but that's not the point."

"You swear?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, ask, Steve, Natasha, Clint. I swear a lot."

"She does."

"Defiantly."

"I'm always saying, 'Language' then she just swears again."

"Shut it, old man."

"Ooh!"

"Why don't you make me?"

* * *

**Do ya like it? Questions: **

**What do you think is gonna happen next, will she make him, or will she surrender? **

**What was the kiss about? **

**Would you read a story I wrote about the Avengers kids?**

**_~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~_**


	6. Smashed

Chapter 5

* * *

"Why don't you make me?"

I smirked, and turned my powers on and judo flipped him, sitting over his waist, holding his hands with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. "Made you." I smirked at him. He got his hands free and managed to flip me over and do the same to me. I licked his hand and he pulled it back.

"Did you just-?"

"She licked you didn't she?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yes." Steve climbed off of me and we resumed our seats, he was wiping his hand on his pants.

"Sorry, 'bout that. It's a proven method that I've used it before and had it used on me. It always surprises your enemies." I told him as I sat down.

"I can see that." He answered.

"Well, I better get back to Stark Towers, before someone does something they'll regret." Tony stood and shook my hand again. "But it was nice to meet you, I hope I get to learn how you fight. The good way."

"Yeah, you too." I told him as he walked off.

"I better get back to my lab. Nice to see you again Claire." Bruce stood and walked off to his lab.

'I've got to get back to training, you coming Clint?" Natasha stood.

"Yeah." They both left.

"I must get back to Asgard. I have duties to attend to." Thor left as well, leaving me and Steve.

"I-I'm going to go back to my room." I said and stood up.

"I'll walk you."

"No, no it's fine, Steve. I can find it on my own." I stood and walked down the hall, cursing myself. I was not letting what happened last night, happen again. That was totally throwing me off, it was all I could think about all day. He was acting so casual, like it didn't happen! But it completely did because I can still see it playing over and over again in my head, and still feel his hand on my chin and his mouth on mine. It was more distracting than when I found out the day before exams that I was going to be going to on a vacation to Hawaii and it was the only thing I could think about during my exams.

A hand seized my shoulder as I entered the hallway to the rooms. I turned and saw Steve. Fuck.

"I insist." He said.

"No, Steve I'm fine. It's right down the hall."

"I insist." He persisted.

"Fine." I walked down the hall, not saying a word to him. This hall was so goddamn long. Gah!

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yup." I said placing my hand on the door handle.

"Stop."

I stopped. I pulled my hand off the handle but didn't look at him. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Look at me." I looked at him. Mistake one. "What's wrong? Something is."

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind, a lot has happened lately and a lot is going to happen."

"It's about yesterday isn't it?"

"What part? When you kissed me? Because it's not like that would get inside my head and make me wonder why, or wonder how you actually feel about me. Because, it wouldn't and it didn't. Okay? I'm tired, I've got a lot on my mind. That doesn't include that fact that you've completely thrown me off my rocker!" I opened my door and slammed it shut behind me.

That little prick! I bet if I hadn't gone off and yelled at him like that he would have kissed me again and left me more confused than I already am. And that wasn't happening. I walked into my bedroom and opened the dresser. I picked out grey jogging pants a pink tank top and some fuzzy socks. I walked back out into the living room and cursed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Why? Because Steve was sitting on my couch. "Get out!" I yelled.

"Claire, I just wanna talk to you."

"I don't care! Get out!" I stormed into my room and sat against the door. He knocked on the door.

"Claire, please. Just let me explain."

"Go away."

"Please." He attempted to open the door but I pushed against it and held it shut.

"No! Go away!" We kept pushing against it till the door smashed and I could see his face through the broken door. It was all splintered and the only thing left was the outside, the middle of it was gone. "Go away! You're gonna keep messing with me!" I kicked out but he dodged so I turned and jumped on the bed laying down. "I'm gonna have a nap, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." I heard him sigh and I could hear his footsteps padding across the room, then the bed dipped as he sat down and he leaned over and I turned away. He sighed again and kissed my cheek before the bed returned to normal and he padded back across the room and I heard the door open and close and I was alone.

What was wrong with him? He was acting weird. I needed to do some research on this dude. I got up and went back into the living room were I found a laptop sitting on the glass coffee table. I opened it and powered it up, once it was open, I booted up Google Chrome and typed in, 'Captain America' in the search bar.

Most of the hits that came up were about how he was the worlds first superhero, about how he was amazing until I found the wikipedia page on him. I read through it.

Nothing, not any thing that I already didn't know! Grr! Why did this guy have to be so perfect? He's a dude! All dudes have one fault, most have the same one in common, but still! How would all guys not being able to control themselves when a woman they find sexually attractive come in handy with this dude?

Wait, that's it! He's still a dude, even if he got that serum or whatever it was. That was what I had to do, well that and play on his sensitive side by ignoring him. Perfect.

Well, I'd also have to get my bedroom door replaced...

* * *

**Is is a good chapter? Questions: **

**Do you like her plan? Is it a good plan? What do you think will happen? Do you think it'll work? **

**Extra Question: **

**Would you read a story I wrote about the Avengers kids?**

_**~Lucy aka**__**MissesCaptainAmerica~ **_


	7. Uniform

Chapter 6

* * *

"Yeah, I need a new door for my bedroom."

"Why?"

"Cap and I were fighting. He was trying to get in, I was trying to keep him out and both of our strength crushed it."

"We'll have it done as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

I set down my phone down and walked into my bedroom. Hmm, today was my fitting for my 'uniform' so it had to be cute but easy to get in and out of. Hmm.

I rummaged through my dresser till I found what I needed. It was a green oversized sweater shirt, black tights with a white skull pattern and black TOMS. My hair was up in a sock bun with a cute red bow in the front. I wore makeup for once, which consisted of bright red lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, and rich chocolate eye shadow. Perfect.

I left my room and headed into the main room where I saw Natasha and Fury by the round table.

"Uh, hi?" I said as I walked up to them.

They both turned and looked at me as I approached.

"You ready to get a uniform?" Natasha asked.

"I think so..."

"You'll do fine. When we find one that works we'll come up with a name."

"Okay. I, uh, I've just been going by Claire in the past."

"Well that's not going to keep you from being tracked down, now is it?"

"Uh, no?"

"No. It won't. We'll meet back here when you're done." Fury finished.

"Okeedokee."

I followed Natasha down some stairs and into a fitting room. It had a curtain drawn across one section of the room with fabrics and design materials across one wall and a bench across from the curtain.

"So, do we wait for someone...?"

"No need to wait my dears, I am here." A small lady walked in and grabbed some things off the material wall as I am now calling it and walked over to us. "Nice to see you, Natasha, and you must be Claire. Go right on in my dear, your uniform is already in there." She ushered me in and I walked in, pulling the curtain back around after I'd entered. Hanging over a bar was a mostly blue uniform, I picked up one of the pieces and pulled on it, spandex. Fantastic.

After managing to get it on - spandex was really hard to get in to, how do superheroes even do it? - I walked out to wear there was a mirror and frowned. My uniform was very similar to Steve's. Blue long sleeved shirt with white undersides that only came to about the bottom of my ribs, and a pink and white striped half moon shape near the bottom. Blue pants, with small white stripes on my thighs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, no my dear. This is not done." She walked over to me, though it was more of a waddle, and slid pink gloves that came to just above my wrist, snapped pink metal strips around my forearms, and gave me a pair of pink boots and I pulled them on. They came up to my knees and had metal panels on the sides and a cushiony sole. "Now it is done."

"This is almost exactly like Steve's. Except I don't get a fancy american-pride shield."

"You are almost exactly like Steve. No shield like that made for you my dear."

"Good, I didn't exactly want one..."

"We have a different one for you." She waddled off to a big box and started rummaging through it till she pulled out a circular shield with pink ring around the outside, then a white one, another pink one, then a white center with a silver star in the middle.

"You're kidding."

"No, no. I am not kidding." She handed it to me and I slid it on my arm. It did look pretty good...

"I'm just guessing, but I get a mask to, don't I?"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten." She went back over to the box and pulled out a pink mask that would cover my face but not be like a hat. Like cap's almost. She handed it to me and I slipped it over, pulling the strap around the back of my head. Wow, it did look really good...

"Uh, so I could wear my hair down, in a ponytail, in a braid...?"

"However Nick Fury says you wear it. Now let me measure for backups." She came over to me with a measuring tape and started taking measurements of my body. How long my legs were, how wide my hips and waist were, how tall my torso was. Things like that. After she'd written them all down I was allowed to change back into my regular clothes and thank god, I was relieved.

On the way back up I turned to Natasha, she hadn't made any comment on the uniform. "Did you like it? What do you think? You didn't make any comments."

"I like it enough, with yours being pink where his is red, it'll be easier to tell you guys apart on the battlefield. What I think? I think there's something going on between you and Steve, any other person would have been happy to have a suit like 'America's First Hero' but you seemed frustrated and angry about it."

"There is nothing going on between Steve and I. I'm just a little mad at him right now."

"And why would that be?"

"Do we have to get into it?"

"I'd like to know, yes." I sighed and sat down on the steps and she sat beside me.

"Look, the day I decided that I would join the team, Steve came into the cell and we talked. He told me who he was because I didn't know, with parents who don't make time for you, you don't find out who some people are that most other kids know. So, he explained basically everything that happened to him, I kept interrupting but he was patient. Then I told him about me. He was patient and didn't interrupt me, even though I deserved it. He helped me make the decision to join, and when I did, he walked with me to the main room and sat with me while we waited for Fury, comforting me while I was nervous. Then he offered to show me around we got to know each other better, we became friends. Fury informed me of what I was going to be doing today and tomorrow and he offered to train me. Then he showed me where my room was and he said he had something he needed to tell me, when I asked what he said that it wasn't anything important and he... He... Kissed me." I closed my eyes and put my hands on my forehead leaning my elbows on my knees.

"It got me really confused, and I was totally off. It was all I could think about, all day and night. The next morning he came to wake me and I smacked him in the face... We walked up to meet you guys and I was about to ask him about it but we'd already gotten there. So after, I was going to go back to my room and he offered to walk me, I told him it was okay because I knew how to get there but he insisted. So I let him, when we got there I totally flipped on him, yelling and then slamming the door shut. Of course, I haven't figured out the lock yet so I couldn't lock it. I changed in my room and he let himself in and sat on the couch. I yelled at him again, asking him why he was there and he said he wanted to talk, of course, I didn't want to so I said no and told him to go away. But he kept pushing, and kept asking. I'd gone back into my bedroom and I was pushing against the door keeping it closed and he was pushing the opposite way, trying to get in... It broke the door. I said I was gonna have a nap so he'd leave. But before he did, he kissed my cheek and though that wasn't what his original plan was, I turned away so he couldn't. He left... I looked him up to see if there was a way to get back at him but there wasn't. I came up with a plan of my own, which is why I'm actually attempting to look nice on such a casual day. I-I'm trying to, uh, play on the male instinct side of him, which is uncontrollable around girls they find sexually attractive while playing on his guy-from-the-forties-and-innocent side by, uh, ignoring him." I explained.

"It sounds like your mad because you don't want him to like you, Claire. He obviously does and you obviously like him, is it that complicated?"

"Natasha... I don't like him, and he's my team mate, it would cause serious issues on the battle field if we were together..."

"It could, but a strong couple would overlook that. We gotta get back up there anyways, Fury will be wondering where we are." She lead me back up stairs and into the main room.

Did I like Steve?

* * *

**What do ya think? Questions: **

**Does she like him? What will her name be? (Open to suggestions) Does he like her? **

**Answer these and get a shoutout! **

**Bonus question: **

**Would you read a story about the Avengers kids, if I wrote it? **

**_~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~_**


	8. Explanations

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

"You want me to go out to the public know as a girl who just won a beauty pageant?"

"Miss America is not a beauty pageant."

"Have you not been paying attention for the past, oh I don't know, hundred years!"

"Claire, we can talk this over-"

"I'm not going as that. I don't care, it's my name and I'm not going as that."

"Then we don't know what to call you."

"Pink is like my colour. I move like a ninja and I'm similar to Captain America. I have fiery red hair and bright green eyes. I'm feisty, and I swear a lot. I don't listen to authority and I'm young, I haven't grown up with parents and I care a lot about people I get close to. Those are things you can work off of, figure it out and when you come up with a _good_ one, get back to me." I stood and left the room, heading back towards my room, rolling my eyes. Miss America, really? That was the best you could do? Nothing cool like everyone else has? Natasha is stealthy and deadly, like a Black Widow spider, it makes sense. Clint has reflexes and eyes like a hawk, Hawkeye, makes sense. Thor, well that's his name but it's cool so he can go by it. The Hulk, I don't actually understand that one... Tony, his suit is made of iron, Iron Man, makes sense. Steve, America's first superhero and he was in the army, Captain America, makes sense. Mine, no sense, it made no sense what so ever.

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. After grabbing a glass of milk and some chips I sat down on the sofa and turned on the t.v and booted up the laptop. It said I had a message from some weird SHIELD thing. It was from Avengers_CA.

_We need to talk. I'll be there at 5. -Steve_

Oh you've got to be kidding me. I am so not gonna let him in... I checked the time right as Steve walked in. Great.

I got up and walked into the bedroom, where the door had been replaced while I was out, and layed down on the bed, face down. The bed dipped as he climbed on next to me and I cursed in my head.

"Claire, please. Let me explain before you get mad." He placed his hand on my back.

"To late for that and don't fucking touch me." I growled.

"Please, can I at least explain?"

"What is there to explain Steve? You kissed me, it got me confused, the next day I attempted to ask you about it but couldn't, later on I got mad, you followed me in, we got in a fight and ruined my door. End of story." I said, looking up at him.

"I want to explain to you, why, I did in the first place."

"Then go right on ahead." I put my face down again.

"I wasn't planning on doing it at first, I was going to do it like I would have back in the forties. But, I guess I've been here for to long and I just wanted you to know how I felt. When I walked away it wasn't because I was trying to be rude or cocky, I-I panicked. You yelled after me and I answered as confident as I could. When you asked about it, _I _still wasn't sure what had happened so I tried avoiding the question. After spending a day with the team I finally figured it out, and I was going to tell you but you got mad and wouldn't let me. Then you started ignoring me. So I sent you a message knowing you'd get it late and wouldn't be able to stop me from coming in. But I knew you would do your best to avoid me."

"Very helpful, I already knew all of that happened." I snapped.

"Claire, I know we haven't know each other that long, it's been three days to be exact... But I love you."

"You what?" I exclaimed sitting up and looking at him.

"I lo-"

"I heard you." I hopped of the bed and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I started pacing back and forth while Steve banged on the door, asking to come in. I tried splashing cold water on my face, I tried slowing my breathing but nothing worked. I was officially freaking out. He just threw those three words out there like it was nothing! How did he expect me to not freak out about that? Now I was hyperventilating and I was getting dizzy. I sat down on the floor and put my head between my knees and focused on calming things.

Suddenly, the banging had stopped and there was no sound coming from the other side of the door, not even breathing. I stood and managed to open the door and there was no one there. My hand slipped off the door and I fell and couldn't catch myself. Everything went dark.

* * *

Blinding lights. That's what I saw when I opened my eyes. Blinding white lights. I looked over and saw Steve sitting next to me with his arm stretched out and resting on the bed. I followed it and saw that his hand was wrapped around mine. We were holding hands. Oh my god, we were holding hands! I was freaking out again. I did my best not to move it, so he wouldn't notice I was awake and examined my surroundings. It looked like a hospital room, but more high tech. I was still wearing my clothes from what I could tell and Steve was reading something. I layed back in my original position and acted like I'd just woken up again, moving my hand.

"Steve? What happened? All I remember is getting your message, where am I?" I decided to play it safe and act like I didn't remember.

"Claire, you're awake! Uh, we had a discussion, about things and we made up... I came back into the room and you were lying on the floor, barely breathing."

"Oh. What did we talk about?" Please don't say it, please don't say it.

"I told you how I really felt." Fuck. "And I'm assuming you aren't mad..."

"Oh," I acted like it had all come rushing back because mister always-ruins-my-plans wasn't following the script. "No, I'm not mad."

"Good, because I wanted to-"

"Ah, Claire, you're awake. It seems you had a mishap in your room earlier and fainted. Instead of staring training tomorrow, we'll start in three days. Rest up." Fury came in and told me.

"Okay, sir." He left and I turned back to Steve. "I think I'm going to have a nap now."

"Okay, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

**Wazzup? You liking it so far? Questions: **

**What was he gonna ask her? What happened, why did she faint? What do _you _think will happen between Claire and Steve? **

**Bonus question: **

**Would you read a story about the Avengers kids if I wrote it?**

**_~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~_**


	9. Midnight Contemplation

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

Steve wasn't lying, he was right there in the same spot when I woke up. This dude was starting to get on my nerves.

"Steve?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"Sure." He stood and helped me off the bed, walking me to my room. "You do remember what I said, don't you?" He asked when we reached my door.

"Uh-huh." I replied, opening the door and walking in. He followed, closing the door behind him.

"And...?"

"I don't know, Steve. It was kind of sudden. In the twenty first century people don't just throw out I love you's. I don't know how to react to that."

"Oh."

"Steve, you're a great guy, and I can imagine that lots of girl who grew up hearing the tales from their parents and grandparents would love to be in my position, and they would know the answer right away. I don't. You'd be better off with one of them." I told him as I sat down on the couch.

"But I don't want them, I want you." He said as he joined me.

"I understand that, but, picking your team mate might not be the best choice."

"Why?"

"Because out on the battlefield, our priorities would be each other, not the rest of our team."

"Claire, we could over come that. I know that we could."

"Steve..." I put my head in my hands and took a couple breaths. "I bet we could, but in the end, it wouldn't work."

"I know it could, if we just-" I couldn't believe what I was doing. _I_ was kissing Captain America. Me, who'd avoided and hated and swore at him. Why? I don't know. I pulled away and raced into my room closing the door.

"I think you should go. I-I'm going to have a rest." I told him, my voice shakey.

"Alright." He answered and I heard him leave. I rested my head on the door and closed my eyes. Why did I just do that? What was he going to think? How will I face him again? He'll just barge in whenever he feels like it. I have to figure out that lock.

I left my bedroom and walked to the front door, I kneeled in front of the lock and examined it. Looks like a regular lock. I opened the door and looked at the front, a code had to be punched in. I pressed the small button up top with the SHIELD logo on it and the numbers glowed green. I punched in 1313 - my lucky number - and turned the lock so it would have been locked. It obeyed. I punched in 1313 again and it beeped and I turned the lock again, unlocking it. That was simple! No one knew my lucky number so no one would know the code. I closed the door and locked it, smiling because I could finally have some peace and quiet without having to deal with certain people barging in.

Now, I needed some food.

* * *

After filling up on food I got comfortable on the couch and flicked on the t.v. Some stupid movie was on, the typical boy wants girl and gets girl because he's charming. _So _unrealistic. I settled back on the couch and turned to my thoughts instead of watching the movie. Why did I kiss Steve? I don't like him that, he's barely a friend, he's started to really piss me off. Why did he sound so, cocky and confident and happy. Was it because he thought that me kissing him was because I liked him? Like he liked me? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I could _not_ let that happen. If-if he thought that I liked him then he could try any amount of things and-and that might mean that I could end up hurting him, emotionally and physically. And-and what would happen then? Would I feel bad? Would I care?

I clutched my hands to my head, now my head was pounding. I had to clear my thoughts and have a nap maybe? My attention turned back to the movie for a moment.

"I love you, Charles."

"And I love you, Silena."

"Be with me forever?"

"And always."

Oh my lord, could it get any cheasier than that? Honestly.

I walked into my bedroom and layed down on my bed, closing my eyes and relaxing into the soft mattress. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I sat up, and checked the alarm on the bed side table, it was three am. Oh god. I rolled over to try and go back to sleep, but rolled the wrong way and fell of the bed with a loud _THUMP_!

Groaning, I peeled myself off the floor and shuffled into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. I hopped up onto the counter after grabbing a mug. I poured the coffee into a mug and added some milk and sugar taking a sip of it as one thought came to my mind.

I didn't like Steve, right?

* * *

**What do ya think? What about that last question? Yes, that was a Charlena reference, from Percy Jackson. Anyways, questions: **

**Does she like him? Will the movie have importance later on? Will they get together? **

**Bonus: **

**Would you read a story about the Anvegers kids if I wrote it? **

**Shoutout to:**

**MorgyWorgy **

**_~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~_**


	10. Missing

**Chapter 9**

* * *

No, I couldn't. I kissed him to shut him up. That was the reason, obviously.

Suddenly the door handle jiggled like someone was attempting to open it but failed. It stopped and then the were punching in numbers on the keypad on the lock. No success. Hehe. They knocked on the door and I slowly walked towards the door and turning on my powers, setting the steamy cup down and reaching up on my toes to look through the peephole. I frowned at what I saw. Steve. He was not giving up, was he?

I backed away from the door and into my bedroom, I was not dealing with this at three am. No way in hell. Carefully, and as quietly as I could, I climbed back onto my bed and laid down.

There was absolutely no reason on this planet that I would get up off my lazy ass and answer that door. No, no I was not answering it. Nope. Scratch that off my list of things I would do, because it would not be happening, not tonight.

Okay, I may be overreacting but I was still not answering that door.

I couldn't deal with him right now, not at this hour. I know that I've gone over that like a million times but I was still not answering that door.

Oh look, a million and one.

I pulled the covers up over me and closed my eyes. But he kept knocking. And now he was yelling my name. Fantastic, just wake up all the other agents will you? They'll probably just hack the lock and get in. But by that time I'll be asleep. And no one wakes me up without getting killed. Steve has first hand experience with that.

He kept banging but I layed there. Suddenly there was a loud ripping sound and a dull thud coming from my side of the door, I heard the hinges creak open and breathing. I threw the blankets off and walked over, peaking my head out of my bedroom doorway and saw the door open, the back of the lock on the floor and Steve standing in the doorway, with the front of the lock in his hand.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed and walked out crouching down and picking up the back of the lock and grabbing the other half out of Steve's hand. "Give me that." I put the pieces on either side of the door and pressed them against the wood and let go, hoping the would stay. And they did, for a second then they fell off onto the floor and I sighed and hung my head. "Fuck."

"Claire?"

"Stupid, fucking door!" I stood and kicked it and the pain was immediate. "Ah, shit!" I yelled and fell onto my ass clutching my foot. Jesus, this was not my... What was it now? Week? This was not my week!

"Claire? Steve repeated. I stood up when the pain was gone and pointed at him.

"You. Get out of my... House. Yeah, that sounds right. Get out of my house!"

"Can we just talk about when you-"

"No. Get out!" I pushed him back.

"I just want to know-"

"I could give less of a fuck what you want to know!" I pushed him back again, but he stepped forward and closed the door behind him and grabbed my shoulders.

"Claire! I love you, and I know you love me too so can we just get past this?" He demanded, not letting me go, even when he finished speaking.

"I don't! Don't touch me!" That just made him tighten his grip.

"You do! So stop denying it and pushing it away! You can't do that forever!"

Now I was pissed, I felt the buzz of energy, not just from the coffee, but from my powers coming on, uncontrollably because of my anger.

"I said, don't touch me!" I pushed him back into the door and it smashed and he fell through it.

"Claire?" He asked, and my subconscious picked up on the fear in his voice.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" I screamed at him and stormed into my room and slamming the door. I collapsed on the floor as the buzz died and I was drained of energy.

* * *

Light was streaming though my eyelids and I opened them and found myself lying on my bedroom floor. Why was I down here?

I stood and saw little wood splinters on the floor and examined the door, finding it splintered around the handle and where it met the doorframe. The hinges were loose as well, carefully, I opened it and shut it behind me when I'd passed though the door frame. As soon as I'd taken two steps away the door crashed to the floor and I screamed and jumped away.

A mug full of coffee crashed to the ground breaking and spilling coffee everywhere and I screamed again. My heart was beating like twice as fast as normal and I looked towards the front door where there was no handle, but a big gaping hole like someone had fallen through it and the lock was in two pieces on the floor. I started crying, I don't know why. I didn't remember anything from last night after I went to sleep after I kissed Steve and now my room was falling apart. I fell to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest as I sobbed, and I honestly wanted Steve here to comfort me, but he wasn't and even the screaming and crashing hadn't called him over. Where was he?

I finally managed to get myself up and over to the bathroom, walking carefully over my door and wiping my face with cold water to calm me down, not being able to get rid of the red and puffiness.

When I'd dried my face off, I dressed in simple black tights, a yellow tank top and a grey, zip-up, nike sweater and headed up to the main room where everyone was gathered. Talking about how someone was missing. I walked into the light.

"Who's missing?" I asked as I stepped forward, wiping my eyes.

"Steve, no one's seen him since yesterday, when he was in the hospital with you."

"What? Do we know where he is?" I asked, taking a seat next to Tony. He mouthed, '_You ok?_' and I shook my head in response. '_No._' He nodded and I knew he meant that he wanted to talk to me later.

"We don't." Fury said and I felt a fresh wave of tears ready to spill, but I held them back. "He didn't leave anything in his room, one thing remained there though, something that was lying on his dresser. It was the only thing there." He held up a golden necklace with a matching golden charm in the shape of a four leafed clover.

"That's mine." I said and they all turned to look at me, so I continued. "I gave it to Steve when we were headed back here after he gave me the tour. It was my good luck charm, the only thing I ever let my parents buy me that I didn't throw out." I told them and some tears were spilling over down my cheeks. Where was he?

"Well, here." He gave it back to me and I clutched it in my palm. Why had he left it? Of all things to leave, why my necklace?

"Why did you give it to him?" Clint asked.

"It was my way of saying thank you for giving me a tour. I forgot I gave it to him, he put it on when I gave it to him. I assumed he took it off when he got back to his room but I guess he was wearing it under his shirt." More tears spilled over and Tony put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. I sniffled.

"Well, no one knows where he might have gone, unless you do, Claire. You were the last one he was seen with." Fury told me.

"What? Why would I know?"

"You were the one he was closet with."

"No, I don't know... He never told me anything like that..." I sniffled again as more tears spilled over and I got up and ran out off the room, slowing down to a stop when I was out of sight and I fell to my knees on the ground and sobbed again.

Warm arms wrapped around me and I looked up at Tony. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I just..." I took a breath and tried to calm down enough to speak. "This morning, I woke up and I was ling on the ground in my bedroom. I don't know why or how I got there, then I noticed that my door had been splintered around the handle and where it met the door frame. Little chips were lying on the ground, and the hinges were loose. I waked out and it crashed to the floor and I screamed and jumped back and then a mug with coffee fell t the floor and broke and I screamed again. The I saw that my door was broken, like someone had fell through it and the lock was in two pieces on the floor. I don't know what happened, that last thing I remember is going to bed, on the bed, after I... After I kissed Steve." I explained.

"You kissed him?" He asked.

"Yes. B-but he kissed me when he showed me to my room on my first day... And a lot of things happened. He-he told me that he loved me and I freaked out, and he left and I fainted and I woke up in the hospital... Then he took me back and I was telling him how I didn't know how to react to him saying that he loves me and then he kept going on and that's when I kissed him." I finished, more tears spilling over. "Now he's gone!" I cried and leaned on Tony's shoulder as I sobbed more and he rubbed my back while I cried.

"Claire... Listen. None of us know where Steve is, but that doesn't mean that it's your fault. He obviously cares about you, and you obviously care about him or else you wouldn't be so upset right now. Look, how about this? Me and you go look for him? Just us, I'll go put on my suit and you go get yours on and we'll go out and find him. I promise."

I wiped away the tears. "Okay." He helped me up and I gave him a hug. "I never thought that such reassuring words could come from Tony Stark's mouth." I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Hey, I'm helping you remember?" He said back and I smiled bigger and we went our separate ways, him to get his suit and tell them that he took me back to my room. When in reality, I was going to get my uniform, and him to get his suit.

* * *

**Hey was up? Questions: **

**Where is Steve? Why doesn't Claire remember anything? Will Tony and Claire find him? What will happen between Claire and Steve now? **

**Bonus Question: **

**Would you read a story about the Avengers kids if I wrote it? **

_**~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~ **_


	11. Searching

Chapter 10

* * *

I was to meet Tony down in the flight deck, where they stored all the planes and stuff. I was holding the mask in my hand and waiting for him. He was late, as he is a Stark, and he has a full metal suit. I heard the clanking of his boots and I saw him approaching, the front of his helmet up so I could see his face.

"You ready? We need to get one of the jets. Do you think you could fly one?"

"Yeah, I'll just get one of the guys to help. I'll just threaten 'em."

"Okay... Meet me in the forest like ten miles from here. I'll make a signal for you to find."

"Thanks. See you there." I put the mask on as I jogged up to one of the jets that had the back open and ran in, with my shield in hand. "You." I said to the boy that was in there. "Can you fly one of these?"

"Yeah... But you shouldn't be in here."

"Don't. If I get angry, you will not be happy." I turned on my powers and stared at him. "You will fly me to the forest ten miles from here and not say a word, to Fury, or any of the other agents. Especially an Avenger. Do you understand?"

He nodded and stood up mumbling, "this always happens to me!" I sat down next to him and he got us out of the base without anyone questioning it. He landed me in the forest and I climbed on top of the jet to look for Tony's signal. A yellow light, that I suspected was one of Tony's lasers, went up in three's every ten seconds. I climbed down and turned to the boy.

"If this plane isn't here when I get back, I will find you, and I will kill you. Understand?" He nodded rapidly and I ran out of the jet at normal speed till I was out of sight then ran to where the lasers were coming from. Sure enough, Tony was standing there in his suit, helmet on. "Tony. I'm here." I told him and he stopped with the lasers and looked at me, raising the front of his mask so I could see his face.

"You ready? We'll have to check the whole forest and even check further into town. If we don't find him in here, I'll fly you to Stark Towers and you can borrow some clothes from there."

"Alright. Let's do this."

"If you find him, drag him back to the plane and contact me, there will be something in there so you can contact me."

"Kay, and thank you."

"No problem."

We separated and I made sure I checked up in every tree and in every pile of sticks and stones and every bush and cave or hole. I came across a small stream and noticed some footprints in the mud on the other side. I jumped over it and checked them, sure enough, they looked exactly like Cap's boots. I looked in the direction they were facing and creeped forward, with my shield raised. I came across a cave and entered slowly.

Every attempt to call out just echoed. There was no distant breathing my bionic hearing picked up, it was empty. Or so I thought till I dripped over something. I grabbed it and couldn't see what it was so I kept it i my hand as I backed out of the cave and into the light.

When I could see again, I looked down a it and it was a red boot. Steve's red boot that went with his uniform. I gulped and ran back to the plane where I told the boy to wait at the back and that I had bionic hearing so I would know if he tried to leave. After scanning the boards for five minutes, I found a call button and it asked me who and then put me through to Tony.

"Stark." He answered.

"Tony, come to the plane. We're in a clearing, I have to show you something."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Claire. Ha that rhymed." He joked but then hung up.

I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the boot. It had mud on the bottom, so that was Steve's footprint I saw.

"Is that-?" The boy asked.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

He looked down and I felt the tears gathering but I pushed them back and took a deep breath.

Out the window in the front, I could see Tony approaching and lowered the hatch of the plane so he could get in.

"What did you find?" He asked. I lifted the boot and he recognized it. "That's-"

"Yeah. So he's out there somewhere with only one boot." I told him.

"We should call the others. But me and you will stick together, I promise."

"Okay. Call them. I won't be to tell them." I told him and walked over to the other seats in the back portion of the plane while Tony made the call.

He told them everything, minus my confessions to him, and then told me that they'd be here soon, and that only the team is coming plus Fury and Hill. I nodded and leaned back against the seat, gathering my strength so that I wouldn't just crumble when I was out there.

* * *

The others arrived and Tony told them how I was super worried about Steve, and wanted to be sure he was safe because, like Nick said, I was closest to him. I was thankful he lied. Though after catching a brief look from Natasha, I knew she knew the truth. She had guessed it first.

I stood and walked over to them. "Okay, Tony and I will look over that way." I pointed to the opposite direction we had looked before. "Natasha and Clint, look over that way." I pointed to where I'd looked. "You will come across a stream and muddy footprints, they lead to a cave but it's empty. I checked, that's where I found this." I held up the boot. They all gasped and looked at it. "Thor, Fury and Hill look that way." I pointed out the back of the plane in the opposite direction Tony had looked.

"Alright, and Claire?" Natasha said. "We'll find him."

"Right. Let's go." We all separated and went our designated ways. Tony flew overhead while I checked the ground. We made sure that no rock was left unturned, no bush was passed without being checked and no tree was hiding someone in the foliage.

Finally, Tony landed in front of me and I took a deep breath, leaning against a tree.

"Don't worry, Claire. He'll show up eventually."

"I know I just..." I trailed off and was staring behind Tony where a figure was emerging from the shadows. A figure with only one boot. "Steve!" I yelled and pushed Tony out of the way and ran towards him, wrapping him in a hug. "Oh my god, Steve." I said as fresh tears appeared on my cheeks.

"Claire..." He said and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Where in the bloody hell were you?" I asked, not bothering to even lift my head.

"Staying away from you like you asked me to." He answered and this time I did lift my head.

"When did I say that?"

"Last night. When you got mad at me and... Pushed me through your door."

"What? I-I never did that. I-"

"Yes you did. When I told you that I knew you loved me to and to stop denying it."

"I-I never..."

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Then you said you hate me."

"What? I don't hate you Steve! I never could!" I pressed my head against his chest again and the tears flowed down my cheeks. "I don't hate you... I don't... I-I-"

"Shh, Claire. It's alright."

"No, Steve. It isn't... Because, because I-" I took a deep breath and promised myself I would say it, because it was true and I meant it. "Because I love you, Steve."

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger type thing! **

**Oh and btw, Tony is still there!**

**Okay onto business. Questions: **

**Will they get together? Will Claire be stubborn, or will she finally give in to Steve's attempts? Why doesn't she remember?**

**Bonus Question:**

**Would you read a story about the avengers kids if I wrote it? **

_**~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~**_


	12. These Movies Suck Monkey Balls

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

"No, Steve. It isn't... Because, because I-" I took a deep breath and promised myself I would say it, because it was true and I meant it. "Because I love you, Steve."

"You do?" He asked.

I nodded and fresh tears welled in my eyes. "Yes, Steve. I do. Don't ever leave me alone again!"

"I promise that I won't. I'll do anything for you, Claire."

I hugged him tighter and I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. We both turned and I remembered that Tony was there.

"This is all really sweet. But we should get back, we have something for ya, Cap." He said and shot off towards the plane.

Steve and I walked in that direction, taking our time and holding hands. When we were just out of sight from the plane, Steve stopped me and lifted my mask of my face and placed it in my hand, he wiped my eyes clear of the tears and I felt my powers slowly dull till they were off and he just whispered, "I like our matching outfits," with a smile and he dropped his hands around my waist and I looked up at him with the same soft smile and he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine.

This time was different then the others, not because I saw it coming, not because I was waiting for it, but because for once the same emotion was going through both of our minds and sparks flew. It was perfect, the most perfect moment I've experienced in my life, because for once I had someone that cared and loved me uncontrollably. It was something I had never experienced, my parents were always to busy, my sister was sent off to boarding schools and the only people around were maids, butlers and other people my parents hired. I liked the feeling of having someone love and care for me, and I liked loving and caring for someone else as uncontrollably as they did me. Something more strange than having superpowers.

And I loved it. Every minute of it.

I slid my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his blonde hair that was still styled like someone in a forties movie. When the kiss ended, I layed my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked, still scared of what had happened to my room.

"How about you stay with me?"

"Okay, that's a better idea." I took one last deep breath and we both dropped our arms at the same time, and continued walking, our fingers entwined.

We approached the plane and walked in and took a seat. Tony had already explained to everyone what had happened, the little bastard, and no one questioned it when I kicked my feet up on to the seat and leaned against Steve or when he put his arm around me and I closed my eyes as we flew off back to SHIELD.

* * *

Steve made the call to get my room cleaned and fixed while I looked through his movies for one for us to watch.

"Why are they all old movies?" I asked.

"They aren't. Bottom shelf." I looked on the bottom shelf and sighed and gave him and 'are you serious' look.

"These might be newer movies, but they all suck monkey balls." I said as I looked through them. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"You going to use less colourful language now that we're together?" He asked.

"Nope." I smiled and turned, pecking his lips.

"Will you at least try?"

"Nope." I said, pecking his lips again.

He sighed and grabbed a random movie off the shelf. "How about this one?"

I grabbed it and looked at the title. "No."

"Why don't you go get one of your movies then?"

"Because I rent all mine." I told him.

"Then we'll rent one." He said and pulled me over to the couch.

"As long as I get to pick." I said, letting him pull me over.

"Of course." He said and we layed down on the couch, which was fairly wide, and I layed my head on his chest.

I grabbed the remote and flipped through all the movies till I saw one I recognized. KickAss. Awesome movie, if you're wondering, and if you watch that one, you have to watch the second.

"Here, that one."

"Claire, that has a warning for language and violence."

"Yeah, so? It's funny."

"Fine." I put it on and layed my head on Steve's chest as I watched it. His heartbeat was steady and I found myself falling asleep to it as I watched.

"Steve? When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved me?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Consciously or subconsciously?"

"Consciously."

"Hmm, when we were just leaving Banner's lab."

"That soon?" I asked.

He nodded. "Something just switched about your appearance and demeanor in my mind. But subconsciously... I think it was when you told me about not having a proper family and I remember thinking that I wanted to be the one that showed you what love was like, but then I thought it was just brotherly, showing you a family."

"But it wasn't."

He shook his head. "No, how about you."

I paused, considering it for a moment, it was something I'd never thought about. In the background you could hear Hit-Girl talking to Dave.

"Maybe that's the real meaning of being a superhero, taking that pain, and making it into something right." That's when I came up with my answer.

"Consciously... When I was crying because I thought that someone had been in my room and trying to kill me. The door fell off the hinges, the coffee fell to the floor and the mug smashed and there was a giant hole in my front door and you weren't there to comfort me, I'd screamed twice and you never showed. I wanted you to be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I realized that if you weren't there because you were dead... I would never get to tell you that you are right, I do love you."

"How about subconsciously?"

"I don't know. It could have been any time, but I want to think that it was when I kissed you for the first time."

He smiled and pulled me into a passionate, but gentle kiss. I layed me head back on his chest and felt myself falling asleep to his heart beat again. The last words I heard were from the movie. Hit-Girl.

"You don't have to be badass to be a superhero, Dave, you just gotta be brave."

* * *

**So what do you think of this fluffy chapter? I'm thinking of making the next chapter fluffy as well. And I promise that this won't be the last chapter, there will be a big and real battle near the end. There will be more angst, and bad guys but you will never know who the bad guy will be. Hint: I'm not giving it away if you guess it right. Her superhero name will be in the next chapter, probably. **

**Okay, so questions: **

**Are you glad Steve and Claire are together? Will you watch KickAss? When did you think Steve started liking her, before I wrote it in? And same for Claire? **

**Bonus question: **

**Would you read a story about the Avengers if I wrote it? I could include Claire now that they're together. **

_**~Lucy aka MissesCaptainnAmerica~**_


	13. Walls

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Okay, so now that me and Steve are together, together, things have been different. Like really different. First off, it isn't proper training. Never, he'll get me pinned, I'll smile and he'll smile and we'll kiss. If he allows himself to pin me, that is. He won't hit me if the opportunity arises and if I get him pinned, he just smirks at me and I really do not want to know what he's thinking. And yes, I'm sure the pure, innocent Captain America does occasionally get a bad thought. Don't be so naive.

Another thing is that the agents are always sure that we get a, "private moment," whenever we're all working together. Yeah, I'm gonna beat there asses into the underworld. Problem solved right?

The last thing is that for some odd reason, my room hasn't been fixed. They didn't make the bed, sweep the floor, they didn't even dust. Nope. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. I have this theory, that it was Fury and Tony behind it all. But, it's just a theory. And if Fury _is_ behind it, who am I going to complain to? Hill? She'll just report it to Fury and my room would still not get fixed.

So, I've been very tempted to just clean it myself. But then again, I would need all the supplies, and that would require me actually doing _work_, and I don't want to do that. I'm stuck.

"Claire? Are you alright?" I heard Steve ask, through my unfixed front door. I was sitting in the living room of my room and staring at the wreckage.

"Yeah, just contemplating on what to do." I looked up at him. "About all this." I gestured to the room.

He walked over and sat next to me, placing his hand on my knee. "It'll get fixed."

"When? I've been practically living with you since we got together just over a week ago, and my room hasn't been fixed and that's a big step for a new relationship. If you weren't aware."

"I'm fully aware. But I don't think they're worried about what'll happen between us, because they trust us." **  
**

"That's not the point, Steve. I love staying with you, I really do, but I want my room back. I don't want to have to keep relying on someone for everything. I put up these walls, so that I wouldn't have to rely on someone for everything. So that I could be independent for once, so that I could be... Free. Of my parents restrictions, rules, lawyers, boarding schools. I put up these walls so that I could be me, without anyone telling me what to do. Then... then, you came along, and broke them right down. Like it was no effort, and... I need those walls, Steve. I can't rely on people. I've had to much of a hell of a past to keep those walls down." I told him, my eyes watery and staring at my jeans.

"Claire, you need to learn how to rely on people, once you do, everything will be simpler. Just trust me."

"No, Steve!" I stood and walked across the room. "I need to put those walls back up." My hands were shaking as I spoke. "Can you please just get them to repair this? I love staying with you, but I need my room back." I said leaning against the counter.

"Of course, I'll go talk to Fury now." He got up and walked to the door, kissing the top of my head sweetly as he passed.

"Thank you."


	14. Falling Into Place

**Chapter 13 **

* * *

They never really tell you how much you miss something when you can't have it. And you don't realize how much you missed it till you have it back.

I flopped down onto the white comforter and sank into the mattress.

This was what pure bliss felt like... I'm sure of it.

A bit reluctantly, I sat up and left the room.

For those of you that are a little slow, they repaired my whole room. Everything's been fixed and put back to how it was before whatever happened that night when I allegedly told Steve I hated him. I still have no idea what happened that night. It's a big blur. The last thing I remember is... Well, going to bed after I kissed Steve for the first time...

It's really quite annoying. It's not like how when you're really little you don't remember anything, and everybody else does. Only Steve knows what happened that night, and he won't tell me anything, and I don't remember it at all. See the difference? No? Okay, here, imagine something really big happening, like for example telling someone something important, then say having a nap or going to sleep and when you wake you have no idea how anything happened or got like it was. Being in my position, someone could have come in and tried to kill me. It's not the easiest thing to need to remember.

Back to the present, a knock on my door turned my attention to the tall blonde that was smiling at me as he advanced towards me.

"Hiya, Steve."

"Hey, Fury wants you upstairs. He sent me to get you."

"Of course he did. I'll be right up," I told him ans he wrapped an arm around me. "Because you're clearly going to distract me."

* * *

I sat down across from Fury.

"Sorry, Director Fury. Went up an extra flight of stairs." I told him.

"It's alright, Miss Claire. We have called you here because we have found a name for you."

"Fantastic. What is it?"

"After taking into consideration what you said last time, we have used what you said and came up with Euphoria. It is a state of intense happiness and self-confidence. We figured it was fitting to you after what you displayed to us on numerous occasions."

I thought about it. Euphoria. It's short, catchy and simple. Fitting too. "I love it." I told them and they all smiled. Even Director Fury.

They allowed me to leave, and I did, walking out to the grassy field that was located out back of the building and lay down on the grass.

Finally, everything was starting to work out. I mean, a superhero name, a costume, the mask and the feel of it. The feel of the fact that I'm gonna help save the world one day... That was a great feeling. I'm glad I never fell trap to my parents' boarding schools and bribes. I just wish I could have taken my sister with me.

There is no word to describe how much I miss April. She was only eight the first year... Then she was nine when she was taken and now she would be... Hmm, sixteen then now I'm twenty... That's four years so nine plus four... She's thirteen now. Oh god... She's a teenager. I wish I could see her now... But I can't, she doesn't even know where I am... And there's no way for her to find me because she doesn't have the resources... But... I, do.

I shot up off the ground as the plan settled into place in my head.

I have the best resources in the world now, and if anyone can find April it's SHIELD.

My feet carried me into the computer room where I skidded to a halt behind one of the agents at a computer.

"Can you find me, April Seymour?"

"Uh..."

"Do it." I demanded and his fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in words and every once in a while April Seymour popped up in what he was typing and finally it opened up with a picture of brown hair and green eyes the exact same as mine.

"Is that the girl your looking for?"

"Yes. What school does she go to? What's the address?"

"Uh, she goes to..." He dug a little deeper and told me the address of the school and home. The weirdos hadn't even moved after the attack.

"Thank you!" I called as I ran out and down to my room and stopped in front of my dresser. Time to look public ready.

I pulled on a pair of high waisted, dark wash, ripped skinnies, a purple t-shirt with 'New York Girl printed in bold letters across the front, pulled on and tied up a pair of white leather combat boots, and grabbed a pink Jansport backpack and headed down to the armory and stuffed my uniform inside as well as a couple throwing knifes and dagger.

Gotta be safe right?

As I left the room I bumped into Steve. Like, literally. I bumped right into him and fell back on my ass.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry," He helped me up. "Where you going?"

"No where. What makes you think I'm going somewhere?" I lied.

"First off, the backpack, your missing suit, and the way your dressed. Second, I can just tell."

"Actually that's more like fourth."

"Whatever. Where are you going."

"You remember my sister?"

"Uh, you mentioned her, yeah."

"I'm going to see her. She's thirteen now and I haven't seen her since she was eight... I need to see her."

"I'll go with you."

"Steve... You'll get bombarded by all the kids."

"I'll stay in the back seat. Come on, you gotta let me."

"No. I'm going to take one of the SHIELD cars, so I'll contact you and the team if anything happens." I took his hand. "I promise."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

I thanked him and kissed his cheek as I left the room and fit the earpiece into my ear. Though I was supposed to wear it at all times in case something happened, it annoyed me so I didn't wear it. But now I was leaving and I would need quick contact with the team if something happened.

Fury's voice rang through my head as I started the ignition on one of the cars that didn't have a decal on it.

"Who is taking this car unauthorized!" He boomed.

"Sorry, Fury. I'm going to meet my sister. Don't ask. Steve knows everything, if you have questions, ask him and if he can't answer them ask me."

"Captain?"

"I roger that, sir." Steve backed me up.

"Alright, go ahead, Claire."

"Thank you, Director." I backed out of the garage and headed down the road towards my sisters school. Judging by the time, she would be getting out withing the hour. So I had plenty of time to get there.

* * *

**What d'you think? Sorry it took so long. As many of you know, school recently started and I've had other stories I've been writing so I can't just focus on this story. I know I did for a while, but I can't anymore. **

**Questions: **

**Is Claire's plan a good one, in your opinion? What will April's reaction to seeing her sister after four years? Not talking to her in five years? Will there be trouble? What do you think will happen next? **

**Bonus Question: **

**Would you read a story about the Avengers kids if I wrote it? I could include Claire? **

_**~Lucy aka MissesCaptainAmerica~**_


End file.
